Heavy Rotation
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: A love story between Rune Slayer and Elemental Master. To cure Aisha from her mana loss, Elsword must do the aura transfer since he has the runic power. But ... should they kiss?


**Heavy Rotation**

**Long time no see, yo-ho! Nana-chan's back!**

**I just wanna tell you; I am an Elswordaholic. You know, KOG's Elsword Online.**

**Server solace, Elsword Indonesia.**

**And, um … hehe just interested with Elsword and Aisha's relationship.**

**Ok, here's the characters:**

_**Elsword as Rune Slayer**_

_**Aisha as Elemental Master**_

_**Rena as Wind Sneaker**_

_**Raven as Blade Master**_

_**Eve as Code Empress**_

_**Chung as Deadly Chaser**_

**Now let the story begin! So sorry, bad grammar and tenses. Kekeke, and thanks to AKB48 for giving me inspirations with the spectacular lyrics!**

My head's spinning around since today's last spell-cast training. I prefer lay my head upon the dining table than spoiling the hurt on the bed. Taking a rest on the bed would just make it harder. Suddenly, a cup of milk tea appeared from nowhere, right in front of my head.

"Are you okay, Miss Ai?" said Ophelia, Eve's Nasod maid.

"Nuh, I am so tired. I feel so dizzy. Thanks," I sipped a bit. Yeah, Ophelia's tea is the best for me. A few seconds later, Oberon came. Ophelia blinked her (well, I guess it's too cruel to call her "it" because she's a pretty maid-like robot) eyes for just a second. And in a time, I felt no ground stepped by my feet. Oberon carried me by hands like my weight were just less than a milgram.

"Put me down, Oberon!" I screamed as I can, but my body were just too tired to scream louder. I hate when people getting worry of me just because a normal tiring activity like this.

"I couldn't, this is a high-priority command given by the Queen!"

"No, you don't understand, I am not that weak! Ophelia, help me!"

"I am so sorry, Miss. Me too."

"Then, let me handle. You two, go back to your own tasks!" said a familiar voice from behind, and suddenly I fell into another man's chest with softer hands under my back. My weak eyes stared at the face upon my forehead. Elsword!

"Yes, Sir!" replied both 'hands' of Eve. Elsword were just nodded his head, gave them sign for saying 'okay'.

"Um … I can walk myself to my room!" I tried hard to take off my body from his tight hug. But that's … totally useless.

"Denied. I won't let you. I've been watching you since our last training! Are you silly? You've got a fever! I will watch your acts starts from now on! Got it?"

"Huh?! Rena, Rena will take that role, I mean, I will ask Rena or Ophelia, or Eve to take care of me, please!"

"No, it should be me. Did I hit you on our last training battle? I am so sorry."

"No! Mana shield protected me so good, I got no hit, really."

"That's not enough, okay. Now listen! I will take care of you. I can cook, help you walk to anywhere you wanna goto, or even help you bath! And help you change clothes, and—" slapped. Elsword couldn't speak more as I slapped him in the face.

"Don't you realize? Those are girls' role, not for a guy, just like you!" suddenly with the anger's full power, I jumped and pushed him away, then ran into my bedroom and locked the door.

"Ai!" he yelled to me, but he only got my ignorance. I prefer go to sleep right now, ignoring his knocks on my door.

I saw a glass of milk on the table at the right side of my bed as I opened my eyes in the evening. The light from the lamp in my room walked thru my eyes. Too bright, but I am sure I've been aslept for too long since afternoon. Rena. As I sit to drink it, I saw a piece of cute green colored paper. She left a note:

_I really really want to take care of you,_

_but Els won't let me._

_So I decided to let him deliver_

_a sweet hot milk I've made for you._

_Get well really soon! :*_

_Rena._

_P.S.: He's so worry about you! Don't hate him ;)_

Nuuuh, this is sooo embarassing!

"Uhm … Aisha …" a voice's mumbled from my left side. I saw a guy with red bleached hair as I turned my head. He's aslept on the chair, with his armored equips. Her sword's still in the waist. Pity.

I tried to touch him on the shoulder, slowly, with my right hand. And as I touched his hard shelled shoulder, she hugged my right hand! And I feel the high temperature on my face; I'm blushing. I got my head closer with his head; whispers won't make him awake.

"Um … wake up! Hey!"

" … "

"Els … your sister's here, right now!" it works. Great, Aisha. His body's shaked a bit.

"Elesis-unnie ("unnie" means older sister in Korean)!?" he suddenly picked his head and BANG! His head hits mine.

"Kyaaah!" I touched my poor purple head. My eyes tightly closed.

"Ai?! I am so sorry! Are you okay?!" he grabbed my shoulders, then he rubs my head with his left hand.

"No, I'm O.K. and I'm the one whom you should blame to. Your sister's not here anyway," my voice's getting smaller. I got super dizzy.

"I'll call Rena—no, I'll bring you a cup of tea, wait a second," he ran out of my bedroom and … well, he is serious. He won't let any body in to take care of me. What a sweet but this, was just … a bit strange. Why?

"Feel better, today? Need Ophelia for a cup of rose tea or Oberon for a good feet rubbing?" Eve came from nowhere with her two everlasting cute soldiers.

"I'm not that weak, Your Majesty. Elsword has done his best yesterday," I smiled, trying to not to laugh because of the words 'Your Majesty'. It sounds weird to me.

"Ah, am I disturbing? I want to gather with you all at the royal castle's garden, I've grilled fishes with delicious recipes, from Hamel. Come on!" Chung grabbed Eve's right hand (he came from nowhere just like Eve; sudden apperance *sigh) then rushed to our super wide garden. Eve was just expressionless while Chung's super excited.

"Ai—" Eve doesn't even get the chance to grab one of my hands, because they're already too far from me, gone in front of my bedroom. They both are similar by the mechanical clothings.

"Wanna join us?" Rena's voice suddenly appear. She is on the sofa, reading a lot of nature-type books. Raven's aslept on her soft pretty legs like a baby.

"Um … I guess I'll just lay myself on the bed. Bye," pretending like I'm in a heavy sleepy condition, I slowly moving to the bed. Confused why I looked so lazy these last two days. Mana won't work really good as usual.

"One, two, three, four, … puff," I counted, and cute fire blazes appeared from my fingers. Elsword always do this when he was a magic knight.

"Aisha? Are you okay?" the red head knocked my door.

"Yeah, just in," I replied. He came to me with giant steps, and without any sign … he grabbed my waist only with a swing then carried me to the place where Chung and Eve were grilling fishes. We both arrived just in seconds then he set me to a chair near Eve.

"The rose tea would make you feel better. Ophelia!" Eve commands.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Ophelia poured some to my tea cup. I nodded my head and smiled at her to give her 'thank you'.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I have to say this. My father's gonna fight for Hamel, instead of killing Bosses which are ever broke Velder. And I'm going to be joining him. Sorry for leaving you all tonight, eventhough I'll be alright but … it's just too weird, being so far from all of you, even just for a while!" Chung lowered his voice with lonely eyes.

"Don't worry, and take this with you. This might give you a huge lucky chances in every battle," Eve took one of her bracelets off and gave it to Chung without giving him even just a stare. They both fell silence with blushes on the cheeks , while Elsword and I were just chuckled.

"Heeey kids! I just made some chocochips muffins for us! Grilling and tea party won't be that fun without sweets~!" Rena came with hundred muffins in picnic box, helped by Raven whose mouth was full with muffins. It must be really yummy, and all of us eat together; eat them all to death!

"Omigosh, this is so abnormal! She's just fine a few moments ago?" Rena cried to me.

"She's freezing, what the hell's happening to her?!" Elsword's as panic as Rena.

"Is she okay? She has spent amount of mana which might kill people who are not skilled enough," Eve continued.

"Elsword, can you watch Aisha for minutes? I'll call Helen for this. Aisha might break her vital organs inside her body while spreading mana!" Raven seemed extremely worrying the situation as Rena and Eve. I heard footsteps and Rena's cry vanishing slowly, reduced slowly until I heard a soft 'clack'. The door's closed.

Yeah, I am what they're worrying about. I feel nothing. I couldn't even just a finger. My eyes won't open but I did not lose my conciousness. My head was like spinning beyblade (recognize this old anime? Hehehe). I was on a soft bed; I heard anything without moving any part of my body and also without seeing anything. But now I'm feeling like I'm not alone in this room. Brightness starts to reduced in front of my closed eyes. This might be the heaviest (?) rotation to me.

But something's getting closer and closer to my face. Until then, I felt something soft and a bit warm … met my lips. And suddenly, that 'thing' getting warmer and even hotter but comfortable to my freezing body. It feels like I've been rescued and my body's blessed with a special unique sensation of new power. Some parts of my body are cured slowly. My feet fingers are now able to move.

All power's distributed to the bloodstream and curing it all as well. I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing appeared to my first sight: Elsword's closing eyes.

Too close, and I wonder what is he doing. Ah, of course. That warm sensation was from his lips. And, … wait. What?! He kissed me!

"Mmm … mmm!" I've tried my best but I wasn't strong enough to pull him off me or say a word!

"Just shut up, for a while please." He opened his mouth to speak, stared my eyes with his eyes half opened, and then pressing his lips to mine again. His voice sounds really cold to my ears. What's wrong with him? He's so unusual!

His kiss was sooo lame. Sometimes he stopped to gave us time for breathing then continued. My heart's beating madly and I couldn't move my hands or feet; he's upon me, between my legs and he locked my hands so tight with his hands. The warm sensation became stronger, went through my body like it's curing my illness. I squeezed my eyes and madly blushing. Suddenly, my nose and wet lips blown by fresh air. I took a deep breath; he stopped kissing me. He set me free and then stood beside my bed.

"Feeling much better?" he took me back to earth; he spoke softly and his eyes met mine (what a cutter-laser eye stare!). Sudden daydreaming attacked me; I was shocked, you know! A tsundere like me, got a crazy long kiss.

"I, I …"

"I'm sorry for being rude or … pervertal thing, but I guess you've spent amount of mana til dropped, just like before the aura-transfer. I've done it to you just now," he explained then blushed. He knew it would embarrass him but he had no choice except do the aura-transfer. The transfer method works only for magical rune users, that's what the book said. My "Magic Users' Classes" book. But … it could be done with just touching each other! Why did he … ?

"But … why should we …" I couldn't arrange the words in my head. He throw his sight to another side, avoiding my eyes (I guess, but that's totally right).

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, changed the topic all of sudden.

"I have no right to say no."

"So what's your opinion? Why did I choosed kiss to cure you than just touching each other?"

"I … don't know! Y-You did that, and, and w-why should I answer that!" he freezed me by his question.

"Don't you realize," he walked closer to me, "the reason why I couldn't let anyone touch you when you're in a trouble like this while I can raise you myself, and forbidding anyone even a mom-like Rena? You're everything to me!" he softly grabbed and play with one of my soft purple pigtails.

"I-I don't get it, really!" I can only say less than ten words. My head's puzzled, totally messed up by his kiss.

"Kimi no koto ga suki dakara (that's because I love you)," he finished up with a gentle hug. My body's just got petrified by his words. And once again, he picked my chin up with his right thumb. My purple eyes met his red; my lips aren't moving even just a bit.

Slowly, the situation moves my instinct, I hugged him back and gave him the response for his kiss. While we're kissing, we heard giant footsteps coming to us. WHAM!

"Hey, Els! Helen said that that the aura-transfer …" Rena yelled to Els and stopped. We both splitted; reflective moves. Our hearts' thumped hardly.

"So, Aisha … you're now more than oh-kay. Ophelia will make you some sweets and a cup of rose tea," Eve left the four of us with her emotionless poker face, followed by Ophelia and Oberon.

"Um … I'll offer Ophelia a help for the sweets, bye!" Rena blushed by our act lately and left the three of us.

"And I'll just go to the garden to sharpen my blades or send Chung some blades to help him fight, have fun you guys. Ah, youth. Elsword, I wish you the best!" Raven left us with the same reaction with Rena. But we both know Raven's after Rena.

"Hey we're not going to do it!" Elsword yelled with the tomato colour covered his face. Clack. The door's closed.

"Hey, Els … " I grabbed his right hand slowly.

"What is it?"

"I got the same feeling with you. Now just shut up and let's go to Eve and Rena!"

"W-wait, that means?!" he blushed madly, while I just gave him a sweet smile.

"Just shut up! Let's rush~!"

**Well … I guess that's the end of this story.**

**Thanks for your supports! 3**

**Greetings to WOTAs and ElswordxAisha supporters.**

**PM if you want me to make a new one with a new pairing!**

**Feel free to suggest me with various characters; main characters or NPCs would be nice too.**

**Oh, ElswordxEve is totally denied. I hate that pairing, lol. Thank you, sweet readers!**


End file.
